Quand les onsens s'enflamment
by Chibi Ayashi
Summary: UA - Des sources chaudes, beaucoup de personnalités différentes, des confrontations, des affinités.... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés.....Chapitre 8 UP
1. Chapter 1

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

**Titre**: Quand les onsens s'enflamment

**Résumé: **Des sources chaudes, beaucoup de personnalités différentes, des confrontations, des affinités... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Hétéro

**Disclamé**: Je ne possède pas les personnages issus de Samurai Deeper Kyo, mais par contre, les autres sont à moi! Niark niark niark!

--

Chapitre un

« Bonjour et bienvenue aux sources chaudes Muramasa. Vous trouverez ici réconfort et bien être. Notre établissement propose des bassins séparés pour que le repos soit maximal. Nous sommes à votre service pendant tout votre séjour chez nous. Merci pour votre confiance et je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment ! »

Encore un groupe d'amis venus se ressourcer chez nous. Bonjour je m'appelle Aya Mikalé. J'ai 19 ans tout juste et je travaille à mi-temps dans cet onsen. Je travaille ici quand je ne suis pas à la fac à Ôsaka, où je suis des études d'histoire du Japon. Le travail est fatigant mais très agréable, malgré les quelques crises de clients mécontents.

Je travaille ici sous la direction de Sengo Muramasa. Il s'agit d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, enfin je pense parce qu'il m'ait impossible de lui donner un âge réel. Il est absolument adorable. Ses cheveux blonds longs et ses yeux bleux lui donnent des airs d'ange. Il en a la douceur et la gentillesse d'ailleurs. Il a décidé d'ouvrir ces sources d'aux chaudes il y a de ça à peu près un an. Et pour donner un peu d'originalité à son établissement, il a fait appel à nous ! Quand je dis nous, je parle de Yuya, Dark, Yume, Turkoise et moi.

Dark Blood est une métisse, mi-américaine mi-japonaise, aux cheveux noirs très longs et aux yeux bleus très clairs. Elle étudie aussi à Ôsaka en littérature française. Elle cultive un style de gothique sage, mais reste très douce et très sérieuse dans ses études.

Yume Hana est une pure japonaise, pourtant on ne sait pas d'où viennent ses cheveux bruns tous bouclés et ses yeux marrons-verts. Elle est en linguistique anglaise à Ôsaka avec nous. C'est le bout-en-train de l'équipe, toujours à raconter des bêtises , mais c'est aussi un estomac sur pattes, bien que faisant 40kg toute mouillée!

Turkoise Solina, ou Tutu, est mi-anglaise mi-japonaise, est une jeune fille dynamique aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux verts. Elle étudie quant à elle l'histoire de l'Asie. C'est la sage du groupe (c'est comme ça qu'on dit la plus vieille mais poliment) mais elle sait s'amuser et partir dans nos délires quand il le faut.

Yuya Shiina est une japonaise aux cheveux blonds longs et aux yeux verts. Oui oui, j'ai bien dit japonaise ! Elle suit des cours de philosophie bouddhique à l'université d'Ôsaka. Elle est dynamique et n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, ce qui parfois pose problème avec les clients, mais on ne lui en veut pas.

Ces quatre jeunes femmes travaillent, tout comme moi, à mi-temps aux sources chaudes Muramasa.

Comme des clients réguliers nous l'avaient conseillé, Muramasa a engagé deux hommes de mains. Le premier engagé fut Hishigi. Cet ancien ami de Muramasa est quelqu'un digne de confiance. Mais comme notre patron, il nous ait impossible de définir son âge, ça en ait presque déprimant! Mais bon, il se bat très bien et il est très mignon ! Ben oui, on a le droit de se faire plaisir de temps en temps non?

Le deuxième s'appelle Hidetada Tokugawa, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Tigre Rouge, allez savoir pourquoi. Il est drôle, pas moche, c'est notre homme a tout faire, et on aime lui faire faire les corvées ! Il aurait un faible pour Yuya, mais notre amie ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à lui...le pauvre!

Chose très importante, les sources chaudes Muramasa ne se contentent pas de vous offrir un simple bain dans une source naturelle. Elles proposent aussi un hébergement en demi-pension ou pension complète. Et là vous me direz, qui s'occupe de faire à manger? Un jeune cuisinier, fort talentueux (n'allez pas lui dire il va prendre la grosse tête sinon) du nom de Kyoshiro Mibu. Toujours souriant, il est toujours prêt à rendre service. C'est donc lui qui chouchoute nos clients... et nous aussi.

Et oui, Muramasa nous loge dans une annexe de l'établissement commercial. Comme ça, nous sommes sur place et la fac est à 20 minutes en bus. Nous avons chacune une petite chambre, puis nous partageons 2 salles de bain (ben oui nous sommes des filles n'oublions pas!). Pour les repas, Kyoshiro nous les fait porter par Tigre Rouge, ou nous les prenons directement en cuisine. En tout cas, on n'a pas à se plaindre de la vie qu'on mène.

Maintenant que le décor est posé, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Nous étions en avril, notre deuxième année de fac débuta. Notre emploi du temps léger nous permettait de rester plus de temps aux sources. Un des inconvénients à travailler plus c'était qu'on voit plus de têtes à claques dans la journée. Mais le client était roi donc on n'avait pas le droit de se moquer d'eux, même si l'envie n'en manquait pas !

Aujourd'hui, la journée s'annonçait particulièrement agitée. Nous étions vendredi et les chambres étaient toutes réservées pour le week end. Pour l'instant, seules Tutu, Yuya et moi étions de services. Dark et Yume terminaient les cours un peu plus tard. Donc après les amis de tout à l'heure, ce furent de jeunes mariés que j'accueillit avec un énorme sourire, malgré toutes les mièvreries qu'ils me sortirent en même pas cinq minutes…

Vers 17h30, Tutu prit le relais à l'accueil des sources et je passait à l'installation des chambres. J'avais quatre chambres doubles à aspirer et je devais me dépêcher. Le rush ne tarderait pas. Dès son arrivée, Yume vint m'aider à aérer les chambres et dépoussiérer les meubles. Les tatamis étaient ensuite aspirer. Les chambres brillaient presque.

Ceci finit, je me pris une pause. Ben oui, ça faisait déjà 3heures que je travaillais donc 3 heures que j'étais debout à m'occuper des gens. Maintenant, je m'occupais un peu de moi. Je sortis donc dans la petite courette de notre dépendance et m'affalait dans une chaise longue. Yuya me rejoignit peu de temps après.

« J'ai encore cru que j'allais tuer un gamin!, s'exclama Yuya en se laissant tomber sur la chaise voisine de la mienne.

- A ce point?

- J'ai eu le droit au couple heureux avec le mioche de 3 ans qui s'est pas tenir en place! Il est passé derrière le comptoir, a fait tomber le registre et m'a tiré les cheveux! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour garder le sourire!

- Ton self-contrôle s'est renforcé! Moi j'ai eu le droit au jeunes mariés qui se regardent les yeux pleins de coeurs et se susurrent des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Et elle qui exhibe son caillou à l'annulaire! Ca me dégoûte autant de mièvreries!

- Vive le célibat!, s'écria alors Yuya en levant les bras au ciel.

- Oui vive le célibat! C'est pas pour moi la vie de couple! » Rechérit-je en l'imitant.

Et pendant une bonne demie-heure, nous avons critiquer les clients que nous avons vu passer. C'était un peu notre exutoire, notre garde-fou.

Je repris le travail pour l'heure du repas. Nous apportions les plats directement dans les chambres. Je m'occupait de trois chambres ce soir. La première, celle du jeune couple. Arrivée devant la porte, je respirais à fond, pris mon courage à deux mains et toqua. On m'invita à entrer.

« Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je vous apporte votre repas. Au menu ce soir, nous avons donc une soupe miso au tofu, puis des teriyaki accompagnés de leur riz blanc. En dessert, le chef vous propose des dango, énonçais-je.

- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, c'est absolument parfait!

- Vous rendez notre lune de miel encore plus agréable!

- C'est notre devoir madame, fit-je avec un grand sourire bien forcée. Quand vous aurez fini de manger, si vous pouviez placé le plateau dans l'entrée, que je n'ai pas à vous déranger à nouveau.

- Bien sûr, nous le ferons. Encore merci.

- Dans ce cas, bon appétit et à demain. »

Je ressortit de la chambre toute souriante, mais arrivée dans le couloir je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme. Dire que je allais devoir m'en occuper tout le week end... Reprenant du poil de la bête, je continuait ma « tournée », répétant exactement le même discours. Les deux autres chambres étaient occupés par des gens dits normaux, soit un couple d'une trentaine d'années et un deuxième couple plus jeune, en attente d'un heureux événement.

Notre journée de travail se termina à 21h, après que l'on ait récupéré les plateaux repas finis et que l'on ait fait la vaisselle.

Mais comme on dit, après l'effort, le réconfort! Après une dure journée, nous pouvions profité gratuitement des sources naturelles. C'était un réel plaisir de se retrouver dans ses grands bains toutes ensemble pour se décontracter. Les bains hommes et femmes étaient séparés par un mur de béton recouvert de bambou pour rendre le lieu moins austère. Muramasa avait fait décoré les bains de façon à ce que l'on se croit en extérieur. Des faux rochers servaient de sièges, il y avait des roseaux sur les bords du bain et un doux parfum de cerisier flottait dans l'air. On comprenait mieux pourquoi les sources chaudes Muramasa avaient un tel succès.

Après le bain, nous retournions toutes dans notre dépendance. Là, nous attendait un lit douillé. Nous nous couchions toutes, repues de notre journée.

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

Biz à toutes et à tous

Chibi Ayashi


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Quand les onsens s'enflamment

**Résumé: **UA -Des sources chaudes, beaucoup de personnalités différentes, des confrontations, des affinités... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Hétéro

**Disclamé**: Je ne possède pas les personnages issus de Samurai Deeper Kyo, mais par contre, les autres sont à moi! Niark niark niark!

**Petite chose à rajouter**: Ma bêta-lectrice n'est pas très disponible en ce moment donc je ne garantis pas une ortographe parfaite et je suis désolée par avance si vous trouvez des fautes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2:

Il est 7h du matin, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ce matin, je suis de petit déjeuner. C'est moi, avec Tutu, qui vait préparer et amener les plateaux repas dans les entrées des chambres occupées. Dur dur pour un dimanche matin. C'est donc totalement dans le pâté que je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, dans l'espoir que ça me réveillera. Une demie-heure plus tard, j'entre au radar dans la cuisine.

Kyoshiro: Coucou toi!

Moi: 'jour.

Kyoshiro: Toi t'es toujours pas réveillée!

Moi: Non vrai?

Kyoshiro: Oui, tu as mis ton badge à l'envers!

Moi (réveillée): Hein? Merci Kyoshiro, je l'aurai pas vu et ça l'aurait pas fait devant les clients.

Kyoshiro: Au moins, ça a le mérite de te réveiller.

Moi: Bon alors, il y a combien de chambres occupées encore?

Kyoshiro: On a 8 chambres, et ça nous fait 22 repas.

Tutu: Bonjour les gens!

Moi: Salut Tutu! Na va bien?

Tutu: Bizarement je pète la forme!

Kyoshiro: Ca promet! Bon j'ai déjà préparer pour les chambres 4, 10 et 15.

Moi: Je m'en occupe!

Tutu: Tu as mangé Aya?

Moi: Non je peux rien avaler là!

Tutu: Fais gaffe à ta tension toi! Va pas nous tomber dans les pommes à l'étage!

Moi: Promis Nee-san!(1)

Je prends donc un chariot et dépose les plateaux repas dessus. Les chambres se trouvant à l'étage, je prends le petit ascenseur discret réservé au public. Tout doucement, je dépose les plateaux repas dans l'entrée des chambres, séparée par une cloison coulissante de la pièce principale. Je redescends en cuisine 15 minutes plus tard. Je croise Tutu dans le couloir, qui m'ordonne d'aller manger. Sagement je lui obéis. J'ai des problèmes de tension, je peux tomber dans les pommes à tout moment si je ne mange pas le matin.

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, je trouve sur la table, un bol de thé et des tartines de confiture.

Moi: Kyoshiro tu es un amour!

Kyoshiro: Ce n'est qu'un petit déjeuner.

Moi (m'accroche à son cou): Oui mais tu te soucies de moi!

Kyoshiro: Je ne suis pas le seul! Muramasa aussi se soucie de toi! Tu es notre bébé à nous!

Moi: Maieuh! Je suis pas un bébé!

Ah oui, je vous l'ai pas dit mais je suis la plus jeune de l'équipe. Donc je suis bichonné, un peu trop parfois mais je m'en plains rarement.

Mon petit déjeuner fini, je finis la tournée des petits déjeuner clients. Tout ça terminé, je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'atteler à mes cours. Ben oui, faut pas oublier les études non plus! Jusqu'au repas de midi, je reste enfermée dans ma chambre à travailler.

Je suis fatiguée, j'ai les jambes et les paupières lourdes. Et il n'ait que 14h. Je suis à l'entrée des bains femmes, je distribue les serviettes. Je dois rester debout, ne pas bailler devant les clientes. Le dimanche est une grosse journée et les clients affluent. J'envie Yume qui est à l'entrée des bains hommes, au moins elle peut se rincer l'oeil! Heureusement pour moi, les clientes ne sont pas désagréables aujourd'hui, ni trop agréables.

Je finis la journée à la caisse. Je ne suis pas une fan des chiffres et des nombres mais grâce aux nouvelles technologies, je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur des boutons pour faire les comptes.

La journée se termine donc doucement. A peine la porte d'entrée fermée à clé, Muramasa nous convoque dans son bureau. Ca c'est pas normal. Il n'a pas pour habitude de nous appeler dans son bureau. Nous entrons un peu anxieuses dans la pièce.

Muramasa: N'ayez pas peur les filles, je n'ai rien de terrible à vous annoncer!

Moi: Ah on a eu peur l'espace d'un instant.

Tutu: Qu'as-tu à nous dire alors?

Muramasa: Eh bien... j'ai envie de rentabiliser la deuxième appendice. Vous savez celle qui est juste derrière la votre.

Yume: Mais elle est habitable?

Muramasa: Oui, la façade a mauvaise mine mais l'intérieur est en bon état. Ceux qui vont l'habiter seront chargés de rafraîchir un peu l'extérieur.

Dark: Qui va venir habiter ici?

Muramasa: 5 jeunes hommes! L'un d'eux est le fils d'un vieil ami. Je lui est demandé si certains de ses amis étaient intéressés, et donc ils arrivent à 5.

Yuya: Des gars? Et ils vont travailler aux onsens ou pas?

Muramasa: Non je ne peux pas les laisser travailler aux onsens. Au mieu, je les ferai amener les plateaux repas.

Tutu: Ca nous soulagerait un peu, ça serait bien.

Moi: Ils arrivent quand?

Muramasa: Ils étaient à la gare il y a 20 minutes.

Yuya: Quoi??!!

Yume: Ils sont là dans 5 minutes!

???: Non, on est déjà là.

Nous nous retournons tout d'un bloc. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient un grand brun aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux sont rouges, sûrement grâce à des lentilles, et nous scrutent intensemment.

Muramasa: Kyo, entre et laisse entrer tes amis aussi!

Il s'avance et laisse entrer 4 jeunes hommes assez physiquement opposés. L'un d'eux, celui qu'on remarque de suite, est un géant, presque 2m, plein de muscles aux cheveux blonds tombant désordre autour de son visage pas très fin. Il impose le respect, limite il fait peur, mais le sourire qu'il affiche rassure.

Le second est plus petit, environ 1m65, et plus menu. Ses cheveux sont blonds clairs et ses yeux sont d'un gris translucide. Il a un air enfantin sur le visage mais il laisse présager un esprit critique.

Le troisième fait environ 1m75, ses cheveux sont blonds cendrés limite argentés, et descendent jusque dans le milieu de son dos tenu par un ruban de satin bleu. Son regard marron clair scrute et envoute grâce à ses reflets or. J'ai dit envoute? Ah oui, ben comment dire... on va pas dire que ce qui est beau ne l'est pas, ne?!

Je cherche le dernier arrivant des yeux et je le trouve accroupi admirant les yeux pleins d'étoiles... un papillon posé au mur. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui cachent légèrement ses yeux noisettes. Je remarque qu'il est perché sur des geta d'au moins 15cm de haut. Comment il fait pour tenir sur ça? Il essaye de toucher le papillon qui s'envole immédiatement. Visiblement décu, il se relève et regarde la pièce hagard.

3ème gars: Luciole! (l'hagard se retourne) Je suis là.

Luciole: Shinrei, le papillon veut pas de moi.

Shinrei: Ce n'est pas grave. Viens par là, qu'on se présente convenablement.

1er gars: Bonjour, je suis Bontenmaru.

Akira: Moi c'est Akira. Enchanté.

Shinrei: Je suis Shinrei et voici mon demi-frère Luciole. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Luciole: Pas besoin de me présenter je peux le faire tout seul.

Muramasa: Messieurs, je suis ravi de vous accueillir chez moi.

Kyo: Je suis déçu Muramasa, tu m'avais promis des filles géniales, je ne vois que des gamines banales.

Yuya: Comment? Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là avec son air hautain!

Tutu: Yuya, calme toi, prends pas ça pour toi!

Kyo: Elle se send visée la planche à pain? Elle a raison!

Muramasa intervient, coupant Yuya dans son élan de réplique cinglante.

Muramasa: Les garçons, je vous présente mes filles. Yuya la petite nerveuse, Turkoise celle qui a esssayé de la calmer, Yume la grande brune, Dark la petite brune et enfin Aya la petite blonde!

Moi: Hey! Je suis pas petite!

Yume: Tu es juste notre 'titeur à nous!

Tutu: Jeunette va!

Moi: C'est toi qui est vieille surtout!

Akira: Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que le respect des ancêtres Aya?

Tutu: Qui tu appelles ancêtre toi? Tu dois même pas être pubère!

La bataille continue sous les yeux rayeurs de Muramasa. L'arrivée des garçons va pimenter la vie quotidienne.

Petites notes (parfois inutiles):

Nee-san: grande soeur dans le registre familier

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Luciole de l'avoir présenté à l'ouest et je promets de moins mettre en avant cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Si vous avez des remarques à faire, vous pouvez m'envoyer des reviews je serai ravie de les lire et d'y répondre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Quand les onsens s'enflamment

**Résumé: **UA -Des sources chaudes, beaucoup de personnalités différentes, des confrontations, des affinités... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Hétéro

**Disclamé**: Je ne possède pas les personnages issus de Samurai Deeper Kyo, mais par contre, les autres sont à moi! Niark niark niark!

**Petite chose à rajouter**: Ma bêta-lectrice n'est pas très disponible en ce moment donc je ne garantis pas une ortographe parfaite et je suis désolée par avance si vous trouvez des fautes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3:

Après quelques minutes de piques incessantes entre Kyo et Yuya, Muramasa reprit la parole.

Muramasa: Les filles, je voudrais que vous fassiez visiter le propriétaire aux garçons. Vous leur présenterez Hishigi, Kyoshiro et Tigre Rouge au passage. Vous les amènerez dans la buanderie qu'ils prennent des affaires pour leurs lit et vous les accompagnerez dans leur dépendance.

Kyo: Les lits sont pas faits? C'est quoi ça, les femmes ont rien foutu ou quoi?

Moi: Les femmes comme tu dis, elles ont eu autre chose à faire de leur journée que de s'occuper de faire le lit de machos minables!

Shinrei: Hey! Prends pas son cas pour une généralité! Je suis pas macho moi!

Moi: Ca je le dirais quand j'en aurai la preuve formelle! Pour moi, tous les gars sont pareils jusqu'à preuve du contraire!

Akira: Quelle basse idée des hommes.

Turkoise: Aussi basse que celle que vous vous faites des femmes!

Muramasa: S'il vous plaît! Arrêtez vos chamailleries d'enfants et allez vous-en. J'ai encore du travail et vous, vous avez besoin de sommeil. Bonne nuit.

Yume: Bonne nuit patron!

Dark: Travaille pas trop dur non plus! -

Nous sortons alors du bureau et nous traversons l'établissement jusqu'à la buanderie.

Dark: Alors là, vous avez la panière à linge sale blanc et là de couleur. S'il vous plaît ne mélangez pas et si vous avec un doute, ben vous regardez les étiquettes!

Akira: S'il te plaît ne nous prend pas pour plus bête que ce que nous sommes.

Yume: Après, ici vous avec la machine à laver avec la lessive et l'adoucissant. Personne n'est préposé à la machine à laver, donc si vous voyez que la panière est pleine ben vous lancez une machine.

Shinrei: Ca devrait pas être trop dur à faire.

Yuya (fixant Kyo): Ca dépend pour qui!

Kyo: Je ne m'abaisse pas au travail des domestiques.

Moi: Pour le repassage, pareil que pour la machine à laver. Le linge est sec, vous avec un peu de temps ben repassez! La table et le fer sont juste dans ce placard là.

Bontenmaru: Et si on sait pas repasser?

Tutu: Ben tu prends pas de risque et tu le laisses aux autres!

La visite continue avec l'accès aux bains.

Tutu: Alors ici c'est l'entrée des vestiaires hommes. Vous avez les serviettes juste là au comptoir.

Bonten: Tu veux dire qu'on a le droit d'aller dans les bains?

Dark: Uniquement après la fermeture!

Luciole: J'aime pas l'eau!

Shinrei: Eh bien tu n'iras pas! Mais tu devras quand même te laver!

Luciole: Non. J'aime pas l'eau!

Yume: Donc voilà, on va passer à votre dépendance!

Bonten: Euh... on fait comment pour manger le soir?

Yuya: Kyoshiro notre cuisinier nous fait apporter le repas en général. C'est Tigre Rouge qui s'en charge.

Moi: Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez le prendre dans la cuisine mais si c'est en plein rush vous vous ferez jeter dehors.

Nous arrivons devant leur dépendance.

Dark: Il y a 5 chambres à vous de vous les répartir. Il y a deux salles de bain, un peu plus petites que les nôtres mais bon, vous êtes des gars vous avez pas besoin d'autant de place que nous!

Kyo: Nous n'avons pas de superflu nous!

Yume (pour calmer le jeu): Sur ce, nous vous laissons vous installer!

Shinrei: Votre dépendance c'est ce qu'il y a juste à côté?

Moi: Oui mais interdiction de fureter!

Akira: Pour ce qu'il y a à voir ça vaut pas le coup!

Yuya: Quel culot alors! Bon je suis fatiguée, je vais aller manger en cuisine, Tigre a pas encore fait le service.

Moi: Je t'accompagne j'ai une faim de loup!

Kyo: Mange pas trop, c'est mauvais pour ce que tu as!

Je me retourne et m'apprête à m'élancer sur lui mais Yuya et Yume me retiennent.

Kyo: C'est une teigneuse la petite en plus!

Moi: Tu vas voir toi! Ici c'est chez nous! Vous n'êtes que des envahisseurs et pour moi vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus!

Tutu: Aya calme toi, ça sert à rien et tu risques de regretter tes paroles plus tard.

Moi: Allons manger, que je calme un peu mes nerfs!

C'est ainsi que nous quittons les garçons pour nous rendre dans la cuisine, où Kyoshiro discute avec Tigre Rouge et Hishigi tout en préparant à manger.

Tigre Rouge: Yuya!!!

Tigre Rouge s'élance vers Yuya mais celle-ci se décale et il s'encastre dans le mur.

Tigre Rouge: Yuya, tu es méchante avec moi!

Yuya: Non, je suis juste pas d'humeur!

Hishigi: Dure journée?

Moi: Non 5 abrutis qui débarquent!

Kyoshiro: Ah oui, Muramasa m'en a parlé. Ca c'est mal passé?

Tutu: Disons que il y en a un qui a un sale caractère et que ça a déjà fait des étincelles.

Kyoshiro: Pourtant, il va falloir vous y faire. Apparemment, ils vont avoir le même statut que vous ici.

Dark: Avec le temps, ça va s'arranger. Il suffit d'apprendre à les connaître. Ils ne doivent pas être tout le temps aussi arrogants!

Tigre Rouge: Arrogants?

Moi: Et macho! Enfin surtout un! Les autres n'ont pas l'air de l'être autant! Enfin bon, c'est pas grave!

Yume: On a quoi au menu!

Hishigi: Je dois vous laisser moi! Bon appétit et à demain!

Tutu: Bye Hishigi!

Yume: Bon alors on mange quoi?!

Kyoshiro: Estomac sur pattes!

Yume: Oui et alors! Je l'assume!

Kyoshiro: Ce soir c'est Yakisoba (1) au poulet.

Tigre Rouge: On va se régaler! Comme toujours tu me diras. J'apporte les plats aux garçons où ils vont venir?

Dark: Si tu pouvais leur apporter, ça éviterait que la cuisine devienne un champ de bataille!

Tigre Rouge: Pas de problème!

POV (2) de Tigre Rouge

Comme me l'avait conseillé les filles, j'apporte aux nouveaux venus les plateaux repas. Je toque et un grognement me répond.

Moi: Je vous apporte le repas!

Un géant: Ouais mangééééé!!!!

Moi: Salut, moi c'est Tigre Rouge.

Le géant: Bontenmaru mais tu peux m'appeler Bonten! On mange quoi?

Moi: Yakisoba au poulet.

Un blond à l'air dans la lune: Cool on va bien mangé. Je suis Luciole.

Et ainsi au fil des chambres je fais la connaissance de Kyo, Akira et Shinrei. Et je comprends pourquoi Yuya et Aya se sont énervées contre Kyo. Mais il a l'air d'être de bonne compagnie si on veut de l'action!

Moi: Bon ben les gars bon appétit, moi je vais rentrer chez moi!

Luciole: Tu n'habites pas ici?

Moi: Non, j'ai un appart' dans le quartier. A demain!

Et je quitte la dépendance. Avec l'arrivée de ces 5 gaillards, je sens que je vais m'amuser encore plus! Mais c'est sûr que les filles vont sûrement souvent s'énerver, elles n'ont eu affaire qu'à des garçons dociles jusqu'à présent! Oui je me comprends dans les garçons dociles. Vous êtes étonnés? Mais faut pas voyons, je ne suis pas difficile à vivre! C'est quoi ce soupir? Bon je vais me coucher moi!

Fin du POV

Petites notes:

Les Yakisoba sont des Soba (pâtes de sarrasin) cuites et sautées au wok accompagnées de légumes et de viandes, en général du poulet ou de la crevette.

Vous le savez peut être déjà, et dans ce cas je passe pour je sais pas quoi à expliquer ça, mais pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas POV veut dire Point Of View. Ca me permet de donner une vision d'autres personnages de l'histoire.

Et voilà encore un petit chapitre. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais ça va changer. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. Si vous avez des remarques négatives ou positives, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews!

Biz à toutes et à tous


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Quand les onsens s'enflamment

**Résumé: **UA -Des sources chaudes, beaucoup de personnalités différentes, des confrontations, des affinités... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Hétéro

**Disclamé**: Je ne possède pas les personnages issus de Samurai Deeper Kyo, mais par contre, les autres sont à moi! Niark niark niark!

--

Chapitre 4:

Une semaine... Cela fait à peine une semaine qu'une bande de primate à envahi notre espace vital. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'ils sont arrivés! Mais non ça ne fait qu'une pauvre petite semaine que nous déverssons toute notre colère et notre frustration sur Tigre Rouge et Kyoshiro. Les pauvres quand même... Mais bon il nous faut bien un exutoire, non?

Nous sommes lundi et comme beaucoup de monde, je n'aime pas le lundi. Surtout que je commence tôt le lundi matin. Je me lève donc du pied gauche et part dans la salle de bain faire mon ravalement de façade quotidien. Jusque là vous me direz aucune ombre particulière au tableau. Ensuite, je vais rejoindre Kyoshiro dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mais c'est sans compter sur Kyo que je croise sur le chemin de la cuisine.

Kyo: Eh ben t'es pas en avance toi!

Moi: Bonjour quand même, et oui je ne suis pas en avance mais pas en retard non plus!

Kyo: Mais tu serais en retard si on t'empêchait d'accéder à la cuisine.

Moi: Tu fais ça je te...

Kyo: Tu me?

On arrive aux portes de la cuisine et là, il me bloque le passage.

Moi: Kyo laisse moi passer s'il te plaît.

Kyo: Sinon quoi?

Moi: Sinon je vais m'énerver mais étant en manque de sucre je vais tomber dans les pommes et tu auras ça sur la conscience!

Kyo: Je n'ai pas de conscience!

Moi: Ça m'étonne pas bizarrement! S'il te plaît pousse toi.

Kyo: Je veux te voir t'énerver ça peut être drôle!

Moi: Dégage de là!

Kyo: Non.

Moi: Pu d'en de con à m! J'ai la dalle et je vais être à la bourre et ça ne m'amuse absolument pas!

Kyo: Moi si ça m'amuse!

Perdant patience, j'essaie encore de m'approcher de la porte mais il me bloque toujours. Le sang bouillonne dans mes veines, j'en ai plus que marre, je m'éloigne de lui et de rage je mets un énorme coup de poing dans le mur à côté.

Moi: Ittai!!(1) T'es content? Tu vas me laisser passer?

Kyo: Oui. T'es marrante quand tu t'énerves.

Et il rentre dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. Je regarde ma main et je vois du sang coulé. Eh merde, je vais vraiment être à la bourre. Quand je rentre dans la cuisine, c'est un Kyoshiro tout affolé qui se jette sur moi à la vue de mon poing en piteux état.

Kyoshiro: Aya qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Comment tu as pu mettre ta main dans cet état?

Moi: Demande au gros lourd qui est ici comment s'est arrivé!

Kyo: Elle a juste vite perdu patience et a donné un coup de poing dans le mur.

Moi: Tu as tout fait pour me mettre en retard!

Kyoshiro (part chercher la trousse de secours): Va au robinet Aya, et passe toi de l'eau fraîche, je vais te faire un pansement.

Kyo: Il est au petit soin le petit chien!

Moi: Toi la ferme et mange!

Kyoshiro me passe du désinfectant sur les plaies, ça pique je grince des dents mais ne dit rien. Puis, il me fait un bandage, je vais avoir du mal à écrire moi maintenant!

Kyoshiro: Entre nous Aya, tu ne crois qu'il faudrait aller voir Muramasa pour parler de vos... différents?

Moi: Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne voit rien? Non, je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès de pas intervenir.

Kyoshiro: Hum... si c'est ce que tu penses... Bon va manger, tu vas finir par louper ton bus.

Moi: Oui papa!

Par je ne sais quel miracle j'attrape mon bus juste à l'heure. Mais ma journée se révèle être un calvaire. Allez écrire vite avec une main à demie immobilisée par un bandage; C'est pas impossible mais presque. Quand je rentre à 15h30, mon bandage arbore des teintes carmines dues au mauvais traitement que j'ai subir à ma main.

Moi: Yume!

Yume: Coucou 'titeur! T'as fait quoi à ta main?

Moi: J'ai tapé dans un mur pour pas taper Kyo mais passons. Est-ce que je peux prendre ta place à l'accueil aujourd'hui? Je ne voudrais pas donner des serviettes sanguinolentes aux clients.

Yume: Eh ben! Oui bien sûr ça me dérange pas du tout

Moi: Merci tu me sauves! Bisous.

Yume: Forces pas trop hein! A tout à l'heure pour le bain!

Moi: Voui

Je prends donc place à l'accueil des clients, avec un bandage un peu plus propre et petit que le précedent. Ça évitera que j'effraie les clients.

Heureusement pour moi, les clients ne sont pas bien nombreux en semaine. Seuls quelques employés de bureau viennent se détendre après une rude journée.

A 19h, tous les clients sont partis, nous pouvons souffler un peu. Tradition oblige, nous allons prendre un bon bain.

Tutu: Aya, c'est quoi ce bandage?

Moi: Tu demanderas à cet abruti de Kyo ce qu'il m'a fait pour que je tape dans un mur et non pas dans sa gu

Dark: Je vous jure, la vie en communauté avec des gars c'est pas possible!

Yuya: Encore ils seraient mignons et gentils ça serait faisable!

Yume: Mais là ils sont soit à l'ouest, soit arrogants, soit plutôt laids!

Moi: Ben moi je dis, un jour mon prince viendra! Lol (2)

Yuya: Oui mais des chevaux yen a pas des masses dans les environs!

Dark: Ben tu remplaces le cheval par une belle décapotable!

Tutu: Oui mais ça décoiffe!

Yume: Ben un coupé pas cambriolé alors!

Le bain se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chose plus ou moins rare depuis l'arrivée des garçons.

Ittai veut dire Aïe (vous l'aurez peut être deviné d'ailleurs )

Non c'est pas vrai je ne suis pas fan de Walt Disney! x)

Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu court j'avoue. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre mais en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Encore désolée mais d'ici 3-4 semaines je pourrai à nouveau me consacrer un peu plus à mes fics.

Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je m'excuse si je n'y ai pas répondu.

Bisous à tous et à toutes

Chibi Ayashi


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: Quand les onsens s'enflamment

**Résumé: **UA -Des sources chaudes, beaucoup de personnalités différentes, des confrontations, des affinités... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Hétéro

**Disclamé**: Je ne possède pas les personnages issus de Samurai Deeper Kyo, mais par contre, les autres sont à moi! Niark niark niark!

--

Chapitre 5:

POV de Dark

Si je vous dis qu'après 3 semaines de cohabitation les choses se sont calmées me croirez-vous? Non? Ben vous avez à moitié raison. Les conflits sont moins nombreux et surtout qu'avec certains spécimen. Eh oui, certains ont réussi soit à s'attirer nos bonnes grâces, soit à nous laisser assez tranquilles pour qu'on ne leur en veuille pas. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rendu compte que Bonten n'était pas un mauvais bougre sous sa montagne de muscles, Luciole est un peu trop à l'ouest pour nous chercher des noises et Shinrei a vite appris à se la fermer quand il le faut et il peut même parfois se montrer serviable. Les deux spécimens récalcitrants sont donc Kyo et Akira. Avec eux c'est pas de la tarte. Surtout avec Yuya, Aya et Tutu. Ça fuse très vite. Donc les filles essayent de les éviter, surtout au réveil, pour ne pas se mettre en colère pour rien.

On est mercredi soir, tous les clients sont partis, nous pouvons profiter des bains. Les garçons aussi ont pris cette habitude. Ce soir, je vais en avance dans le grand bassin pour profiter du calme. Pas que mes amies soient trop bruyantes mais il est rare de pouvoir se retrouver totalement seule dans une source naturelle d'eau chaude. Je me relaxe, à moitié allongé contre une pierre lisse, les cheveux relevés pour ne pas trop qu'ils trempent dans l'eau. Je laisse mon esprit s'évader vers un monde peuplé de beaux vampires aux dents acérées et aux corps de dieux grecs. Quoi je suis tarée, c'est même pas vrai! Pas ma faute si les vampires sont toujours ou presque magnifiques. Bref, laissez moi dans mes doux songes. J'entends la porte coulisser, ça doit être les filles. Mais j'entends pas parler, bizarre. J'ouvre un œil discret et là... c'est le drame! Je vois Luciole s'installer tout penaud dans le bain pour femmes!

Moi: Luciole?

Luciole: Hum.

Moi: Tu es chez les femmes là.

Luciole: Ah. Mince. Bon j'y vais.

Il se redresse, se dirige vers la porte et sors de l'eau au bord du bassin. Et là mon cœur manque de faire un arrêt. Sa serviette a glissé dans l'eau et donc il est là cul nu devant moi. Put quel cul mes aïeux! J'aurais jamais cru ça. Pas gros bien musclé tout blanc comme je les aime! Je vois le propriétaire des fesses en question marqué un temps d'arrêt.

Luciole: Mince ma serviette.

Oh non, il va pas se retourné comme si de rien était! Eh bien non heureusement. Lucide, il se retourne tout en cachant se qu'il y a à caché pour récupérer sa serviette au fond de l'eau. Il ressort, cette fois si couvert mais marque encore un arrêt à la porte. Il se retourne à moitié et je peux distinguer un air rieur sur son visage.

Luciole: Le spectacle t'a plu?

Je suis soufflée et toute rouge. Il sourit et part en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je suis même persuadée qu'il roule des hanches! Non je me fais des films. Et qu'est-ce que je regarde ses fesses aussi! Je vais passer pour la pire des perverses! Mais si je m'attendais à une telle réaction de sa part...

Les filles arrivent en papotant comme à leur habitude.

Aya: Ça va Dark? Tu es toute rouge?

Yume: Tu as pris un coup de chaud?

Moi: Non non.

Tutu: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors?

Moi: Luciole qui est venu ici.

Yuya: Ici? Comment ça?

Moi: Il s'est trompé de bains.

Et je commence à leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes auparavant. Au fur et à mesure, je vois leurs visages se transformer, passant de l'incrédulité à l'étonnement. A la fin de mon récit, elles ont toutes un grand sourire placardé sur leurs visage.

Moi: Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça?

Yuya: C'est pour ça qu'on l'a vu dans le couloir avec cet air là!

Moi: Quel air?

Aya: Un air satisfait.

Yume: Je dirais même plus très satisfait de lui!

Moi: Vous pensez quand même pas..

Tutu: Qu'il l'aurait fait exprès? Peut être. Après tout on le connaît à peine.

Aya: Ça paraît dur à croire mais même s'il est tout le temps à l'ouest, ça n'empêche qu'il peut être machiavélique.

Yuya: Et tu l'as déjà vu rentré dans un bain de sa propre volonté?

Dark: Non... C'est toujours Shinrei qui le jette sous le jet de la douche pour le laver et dans le bain...

Tutu: Il est donc vraiment machiavélique.

Dark: Oui... vraiment.

Yume: Je crois que tu nous as pas tout dit miss Dark.

Dark: Si si!

Aya: Tu rougis encore en y pensant! Elles sont si bien que ça ses fesses?

Dark: Euh...

Yuya: Allez! Tu peux tout nous dire!

Dark: Ben... Elles sont vraiment... trop belles! J'ai cru fondre!

Yume: Wow! Luciole est une bombe!

Tutu: Chut Yume, ils peuvent nous entendre à côté!

Fin POV de Dark

POV de Luciole

Tutu: Chut Yume, ils peuvent nous entendre à côté!

Je vois que j'ai fait mon effet. Je tourne la tête vers les autres; tous sauf Kyo, me regardent avec des airs ébahis. Je penche la tête sur le côté pour faire comme si je ne comprenais pas.

Shinrei: Il n'a échappé que 2 minutes à ma surveillance.

Bonten: Je le savais pas comme ça le petit Luciole.

Akira: Luciole, tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir fait ça, franchement...

Moi: Ah bon?

Kyo: C'est un homme.

Je sors du bain, je n'aime vraiment pas l'eau. Dans le couloir, je croise Tigre Rouge qui s'apprête à rentrer dans les bains pour femmes. Quel obsédé celui là. Après m'être habillé, je vais dans le petit jardin, m'asseoir dans l'herbe, au calme.

Quelle sera la prochaine étape de mon plan?

Fin du POV de Luciole

(Retour au point de vue initial, celui d'Aya)

Il est tard, mais j'arrive pas à m'endormir. Ça fait quelques semaines qu'ils sont là et on ne peut pas dire qu'on les connaît. La preuve encore avec ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi entre Dark et Luciole. Ça m'embête de ne pas réussir à les cerner, j'aime pas ne pas savoir à qui j'ai affaire. M'enfin bon, avec le temps peut être que ça ira mieux, même si je doute fort que ça s'arrange avec Kyo. Bon maintenant faut que je dorme, sinon demain je vais être complètement dans les vapes pour aller en cours. Ne pensons plus à ces idiots, ça sert à rien de se torturer le cerveau pour eux. Bonne nuit tout le monde!

Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Maintenant que je suis en vacances (c'est bien la fac, on est très tôt en vacances), je vais pourvoir poster un peu plus souvent pour peu que j'ai de l'inspiration. Voilà!

Bisous à tous et à toutes

Chibi Ayashi


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre**: Quand les onsens s'enflamment

**Résumé: **UA -Des sources chaudes, beaucoup de personnalités différentes, des confrontations, des affinités... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Hétéro

**Disclamé**: Je ne possède pas les personnages issus de Samurai Deeper Kyo, mais par contre, les autres sont à moi! Niark niark niark!

--

Chapitre 6:

On est vendredi soir, je rentre de la fac tout en me préparant psychologiquement à acceuillir beaucoup de clients sûrement très chiants. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on me colle à l'acceuil un vendredi soir...Je soupçonne un complot contre ma personne! Après avoir jeter mes affaires de cours sur mon lit, je m'habille un peu plus convenablement et me rends dans la cuisine pour grignotter quelque chose.

Kyoshiro: Salut Aya! Ca va aujourd'hui?

Moi: Mis à part que je suis à l'acceuil tout va bien. J'ai même eu l'honneur de ne croiser aucun parasite encore.

Kyoshiro: Ah oui, Muramasa les a contraint à s'occuper de la façade de leur dépendance.

Moi: Ah d'accord! Tant mieux pour eux! Bon je vais prendre mon poste.

Kyoshiro: A ce soir!

Je vais alors relever Yuya à l'entrée de notre établissement.

Yuya: Prête pour ce soir?

Moi: Pas du tout.

Yuya: Courage, on a l'autre excité qui vient!

Moi: L'appelle pas comme ça il est sympa!

Yuya: Un peu trop coureur de jupons à mon goût!

Moi: Toi et tes goûts aussi! A plus tard!

18h, les gens commencent à arriver. Un joli sourire forcé orne mon visage et je reste sympathique au possible. Pour l'instant pas de changement de dernière minute, pas de prises de tête tout va bien. Rentre alors un grand brun au cheveux mi-longs dans un costume trois pièces, dont la chemise sort du pantalon. Il tient à la main une bouteille de sake à moitié vide et un adolescent aux cheveux clairs le suit.

Client: Aya!! Comme je suis content de te voir!

Moi: Yukimura! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir! Salut Sasuke!

Sasuke: Bonjour.

Je prends discrètement mon portable et envoie un « Yuki in the place » à Tutu.

Moi: Tu en es à combien de bouteilles?

Sasuke: 4ème en une heure et demie.

Yukimura: Oui, il m'a empêché d'en boire plus dans la voiture, méchant Sasuke!

Tutu: Yukimura! Quelle surprise! Je me souvenais pas que c'était ton week end!

Yukimura: Et oui ma Tutu, je suis tout à toi pour tout un week end! Tu viendras me voir dans ma cham..(Sasuke lui donne un coup de coude) Aïe! Méchant Sasuke!

Sasuke: Tu vas arrêter de draguer à tout va! C'est dégradant!

Yukimura: Je peux pas m'empêcher de complimenter les belles demoiselles!

Moi: Nous t'avons réserver ta chambre habituelle, (appuie sur une sonnette) Tigre Rouge va monter tes affaires. Tu connais la maison, profite bien des bains!

Yukimura: A plus tard mes beautés!

Tutu: A plus tard!

Il prend les escaliers menant aux chambres, Tigre Rouge court chercher ses bagages.

Tutu: Il est trop beau!

Moi: C'est un coureur de jupons Tutu, tu te fais du mal à fantasmer sur lui!

Tutu: Je suis sûre qu'il peut arrêter de courir les filles s'il le veut!

Moi: Peut être... Encore faut-il qu'il le veuille vraiment!

Tutu: Oui... Bon je retourne en cuisine. A tout à l'heure.

Moi: A tout'.

POV de Turkoise

Je retourne dans la cuisine toute guillerette et je m'attèle à ma tâche un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Kyoshiro: Ca va Tutu?

Moi: Ouii!

Kyoshiro: Hum... Laisse moi deviner... tu as croisé un beau gars?

Moi: Ouiii!

Kyoshiro: Un habitué?

Moi: Ouiiii!

Kyoshiro: J'ai trouvé! Taishi!

Moi: Nooon!

Kyoshiro: Euh... je sèche alors.

Moi: Yukiiiii!

Kyoshiro: Ah oui! Voilà pourquoi on a une commande de sake deux fois plus importante pour ce week end!

Moi: Il est beau!!

Voix: On parle de moi?

Moi: Yukimura! Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de venir en cuisine!

Yukimura: Oui mais j'avais envie de venir de voir ma Tutu (Je rougis) Tu es trop quand tu rougis!

Kyoshiro: Yukimura, Turkoise n'est pas une de ces filles faciles que tu mets en un clin d'oeil dans ton lit alors arrête ton petit manège!

Yukimura: T'es pas drôle Kyoshiro!

Moi: Non t'es pas drôle du tout!

Yukimura: Et puis je sais que ma Tutu n'est pas comme ça! Bon, je vais aller aux bains! C'est qui aux serviettes ce soir?

Moi: C'est Yuya, mais attention, ces jours-ci elle est plus ou moins mal lunée!

Yukimura: Je serai prudent promis -

Il sort de la pièce en chantonnant. Woaw je l'adoore!

Kyoshiro: Tutu, c'est mauvais pour ta santé mentale de baver sur un coureur de jupons pareil!

Moi: Je sais mais que veux-tu? Je ne vais quand même pas fermer les yeux dès que je le croise!

Kyoshiro: Ca t'aiderait peut être pourtant!

Moi: Bon... Allez dépêche toi! Faut que j'emmène les plateaux repas moi!

Kyoshiro: Ne jamais contrarier une femme ça vous retombe toujours dessus!

Fin du POV de Turkoise

Mon regard navigue entre les réservations faites pour ce week end et ma montre. Il est 20h et 2 couples ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Vous me direz, 20h c'est pas bien tard mais normalement, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde est déjà là, le repas étant servi à 19h30. Et aucun coup de fil pour annuler. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas perdus et qu'ils arriveront vite. Je commence à avoir faim et mal aux jambes à rester debout.

Shinrei: Tu attends encore du monde?

Moi (sursaute): Ah tu m'as fait peur! Fais plus de bruit en arrivant, on t'entend pas!

Shinrei: Euh...oui.

Moi: Oui j'attends encore 4 personnes. (ventre qui gargouille) Ah j'ai faim! Mais je peux pas partir, ils risqueraient d'arriver quand je ne serai pas là!

Shinrei: Tu veux que je te remplace?

Moi: Non merci, Muramasa préfère que ce soit une fille à l'acceuil. Par contre, si tu pouvais aller piquer rien qu'un peu de riz en cuisine ça m'arrangerait!

Shinrei: Ca va de manger devant les clients?

Moi: Mais je m'arrêterai quand ils arriveront!

Shinrei: Hum.. d'accord.

Moi: Ne sois pas méfiant comme ça! Allez! Merci

10 minutes plus tard, Shinrei revient avec un petit bol de riz.

Moi: Merciii! Tu es mon sauveur!

Shinrei: Je me suis fait engueuler par Kyoshiro parce que je piquais de la bouffe pour toi!

Moi: Fallait être plus discret tatane!

Shinrei: C'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Ah ben vive la reconnaissance!

Moi: Mais je te reconnais! Tu es Shinrei un des parasites qui a envahi ces lieux!

Shinrei: Que tu es butée avec tes « parasites »! On peut vous aider nous aussi!

Moi: Mais si on a pas...

Je suis coupée par le son de cloche de la porte d'entrée. Mes 2 couples sont là!

Moi: Bonsoir, soyez les bienvenues aux sources chaudes Muramasa.

Homme 1: Bonsoir, excusez nous notre retard, nous avons été pris dans d'affreux bouchons.

Moi: Ne vous excusez pas monsieur, il n'y a pas de mal. Je vous remets vos clefs, dans l'entrée de vos chambres vous trouverez un plateau repas, s'ils sont trop froids n'hésitez pas à appelez quelqu'un pour qu'on vous les réchauffe.

Femme 1: Merci beaucoup.

Moi: Shinrei, peux-tu prendre les bagages de ces messieux-dames et leur montrer le chemin de leur chambres s'il te plaît?

Shinrei (ébahi): Bien sûr. Ce sont quelles chambres?

Moi: La 12 et 14.

Shinrei: Très bien. Messieux-dames, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

En passant devant moi, il me glisse un « Tu me le payeras ça » discret, des éclairs pleins les yeux. Je lui réponds par un large sourire dévoilant toutes mes dents bien alignées!

Je quitte enfin mon poste et me rue dans la cuisine! Et là j'arrive en plein milieu d'un duel silencieux entre Yuya et Kyo pour...une boulette de boeuf! Ils sont tous les deux penchés au dessus de l'assiette les baguettes à la main prêt à sauter sur cette pauvre petite boulette de viande innofensive. La tension est palpable et leurs yeux se lancent des éclairs. Autour d'eux, Tigre Rouge, Tutu et Kyoshiro patientent en attendant le dénouement de cette affaire. Doucement, je m'empare d'une paire de baguettes et m'approche de la table. Les deux duelistes ne me portent aucune attention. Erreur! Vivement, je m'empare de la boulette de boeuf et la gobe. Yuya me regarde effarée et je sens une pointe d'énervement dans les yeux de Kyo.

Moi (bouche pleine): Ben quoi? Avais faim moi!

Yuya: Aya, cours pour ta vie, tu viens de gacher le duel me réhabilitant auprès de cet imbécile!

Moi: Mais mais mais... Kyoshiro j'avais juste faim moi! (se cache derrière Kyoshiro)

Kyoshiro: Aya, assume tes actes et ne me mêle pas à ça!

Moi: Il reste pas une boulette?

Tigre Rouge: Tu as englouti la dernière!

Moi: Quoi?! Et ben j'ai bien fait de la manger, j'en aurai pas eu sinon! Non Yuya ne te mets pas plus en colère! Tigre tu m'apportes mon repas dans ma chambre s'il te plaît!

Je m'enfuis alors vers la sortie mais un obstacle de taille me bloque le passage.

Moi: Bonten! Ils veulent me tuer parce que j'ai manger la dernière boulette de viandeuh!

Bonten: Oh c'est pas gentil ça!

Kyo: C'était l'objet d'un défi entre la planche à pain et moi!

Yuya: Qui t'appelles planche à pain? T'as pas la honte qui te monte au visage toi!

Bonten: Tu as mangé l'objet d'un défi, c'est pas bien Aya.

Moi: Mais j'avais fin! Bonten protège moi!

Je finis sauvée par Bontenmaru de la colère de Yuya et Kyo. Mais ça m'a encore plus ouvert l'appétit et je dévore donc 2 bols de riz et beaucoup de brochettes de poulet! Je me couche alors avec le ventre bien plein mais aussi avec la nausée d'avoir mangé trop vite. Mais bon, c'est la vie! Je me demande ce que demain nous réservera, surtout qu'il y a toujours Yukimura dans les parages!

Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus!

Biz

Chibi Ayashi


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre**: Quand les onsens s'enflamment

**Résumé: **UA -Des sources chaudes, beaucoup de personnalités différentes, des confrontations, des affinités... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Hétéro

**Disclamé**: Je ne possède pas les personnages issus de Samurai Deeper Kyo, mais par contre, les autres sont à moi! Niark niark niark!

--

Chapitre 7:

Le samedi matin, je fus réveillée par une tornade bleue turquoise. Tutu était surexcitée. Pourquoi? Parce que Yukimura Sanada était chez nous ce week-end. C'était un habitué, fils d'un grand industriel, qui venait aux sources chaudes à peu près une fois par mois. Dès le début, Tutu avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce grand brun aux yeux rieurs. Mais, c'était de notoriété publique, Yukimura était un grand séducteur! Et même s'il avait charmé notre Turkoise et l'avait ouvertement dragué, elle ne s'était pas laissée aller à ce piège. Figurer sur la liste des nombreuses conquêtes de Yukimura ne l'intéressait pas, nous savions toutes que ce qu'elle voulait c'est être la dernière, celle qui le ferait changer. Personnellement, je ne savais pas si on pouvait encore le changer, mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre! Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne la soutenais pas, bien au contraire. Enfin, un peu moins quand elle me réveillait aussi brusquement en sautant partout.

« Tutu, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, mais j'aime pas être réveillée comme ça..., fis-je un peu bougonne.

- Mais tu comprends il m'a souris ce matin, quand je lui ai apporté son petit déjeuner! Il avait juste passé une sortie de bain, qui glissait innocemment sur son épaule! o

- Tu n'en tiras pas grand chose 'titeur elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est revenue de la tournée petit déj', m'affirma Yume le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok...Ben moi je vais aller manger un morceau, et me mettre en place pour la journée, annonçais-je.

- Entrée des bains pour hommes aujourd'hui?, me demanda Yume.

- Ouiiii!! En plus hier, j'ai eu le temps de repérer un peu et il y en a un ou deux pas mal du tout!

- T'en a de la chance! Moi je suis aux femmes... , fis Yuya une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Moi j'ai vu Yuki!

- Allez, on se motive! »

Je débarquais dans une cuisine sans dessus-dessous.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? C'est quoi ce chantier?, demandais-je presque affolée.

- Une cliente qui a ramené son chien, si on peut appeler ce rat un chien, et la bestiole a débarqué dans la cuisine et a foutu ce bordel!, m'expliqua Kyoshiro, très calme en apparence.

- Bon ben je vais partir en quête de la bouilloire et d'une tasse...

- Bonne chance! »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure je finis par retrouver la bouilloire intact. En vitesse, je me fis mon cappuccino pour être d'aplomb. A 9h pétantes, je étais à mon poste, prête à distribuer leurs serviettes à tout ces mâles virils! Et des mâles, j'en vus défiler! Heureusement pour moi que les japonais n'ont pas tendance à être gros sinon le travail serait bien moins agréable! Et en plus, le week-end end, il y avait quand même pas mal de jeunes éphèbes! On menait la belle vie quand même! 12h30, Yuya vint me relayer pour que je puisse aller manger. J'allais m'installer dans un coin de la cuisine avec Tutu qui prenait sa pause en même temps que moi.

« Alors, tu l'as revu?

- Oui, il était avec une fille, m'annonça Tutu très déçue.

- En même temps, venant de lui c'est pas étonnant.

- Je sais. J'aimerais tant le faire changer, mais c'est mission impossible!

- Rien n'est impossible! Faut juste...arriver à faire en sorte qu'il ne voit plus que toi, essayais-je de l'encourager.

- Mais je ressemble même pas au type de fille qu'il fréquente!

- Ah ben ça veut rien dire!

- Oui mais ça veut dire qu'il me regardera pas!, lança Turkoise, complètement désemparée.

- Arrête! Bien sûr qu'il te regarde! Il te fait même du gringue!

- Il nous en fait à toutes!

- Peut être... avouais-je. Mais quand même! A toi aussi!

- Ouais... Je commence à penser que c'est n'importe quoi de craquer pour lui...

- Craquer sur qui?, demanda une voix masculine dans notre dos.

- Sur toi... avoua Tutu par réflexe. Yukimura! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je me balade!

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans les cuisines!, l'avertissais-je.

- Oui mais c'est là que je me sens le mieux! Et c'est là que je peux vous voir et vous écouter!, avoua-t-il.

- C'est privé ce que tu écoutes! Tu n'as pas le droit!

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu qui te gène comme ça?, demanda Yukimura très taquin.

- Je te le répète c'était privé!

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Tutu!

- Euh... je vais aller ailleurs, discutez bien » me défilais-je honteusement.

Tutu m'implora du regard de rester mais je ne voulais pas être impliquée dans cette conversation.

**POV Turkoise**

J'implorais Aya du regard mais elle me laissa tomber et sortit de la pièce.

« Je dois y aller aussi, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends, on pourrait discuter un peu, me demanda Yukimura tout à coup sérieux.

- Je pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose à dire.

- Si, je pense qu'on peut parler de ce que tu disais à Aya.

- Je disais que tu étais un séducteur qui ne prête aucune attention aux filles!m'écriais-je.

- C'est pas ça que tu disais. Tu parlais de « craquer » sur moi, non?, fit-il taquin.

- Non.

- Tu ne me le diras pas en face?

- Non. J'ai trop d'orgueil pour l'avouer.

- Quel dommage! Je vais le faire pour toi alors! »

Il se pencha alors et s'empara mes lèvres. J'en revenais pas. Il m'embrassait. Je restais figée. Je repris mes esprits et reculais.

« Je ne veux pas être un nom de plus sur une liste!, m'exclamais-je, encore troublée.

- Je ne tiens pas de liste.

- C'est une expression! Mais ça ne change rien au propos!

- Je suis un homme faible, j'ai du mal à résister aux belles femmes, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas t'accorder l'exclusivité totale, avoua-t-il.

- Et bien moi je ne partage pas mon homme avec d'autres filles! C'est pour ça que je laisse tomber!, lançais-je violemment.  
- Tu abandonnes? Je t'ai connu plus combative.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire partie de la masse de filles avec qui tu couches!

- Je suis désolé Turkoise, fis Yukimura sincèrement. J'ai deux faiblesses: les femmes et le saké. Et je ne peux me passer ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

- Au moins c'est clair entre nous »

Je mis un terme à notre conversation avec cette réplique. Je déposais mon bol dans l'évier quand Yukimura se colla dans mon dos et m'entoura de ses bras. Il ne prononça pas un mot, il me fit juste un doux baiser dans le cou avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je restai interdite devant mon évier. C'est un abruti, je le déteste!

« Il ne peut pas se passer des femmes? Et bien je me passerai de lui...si j'y arrive.. », soupirais-je.

**Fin du POV de Turkoise.**

Je rejoignis Yuya à la distribution des serviettes.

« Je ne sais pas comment on va retrouver Tutu ce soir, quand je suis partie elle discutait avec Yukimura, soufflais-je.

- Pitié qu'il nous l'anéantisse pas. Bon je retourne aux femmes. »

La journée si finit en douceur et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes dans le bain à 21h.

« Je suis lessivée! Lança Yume en s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

- Moi je suis résignée! J'abandonne pour Yuki!, annonça Tutu

- Pourquoi ça? Encore ce matin tu sautais partout! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda Dark plus que surprise.

- Il m'a avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de filles. Et comme je ne suis pas prêteuse, je laisse tomber.

- Tu es sûre de toi?, demanda alors Yuya.

- Oui... Enfin je pense... Il m'a embrassé une première j'ai posé mes conditions qu'il a dit ne pas pouvoir remplir. Et il m'a fait un bisous dans le cou avant de partir je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ça ne me fera pas flancher, je ne veux plus me prendre la tête, expliqua l'aînée.

- Eh ben... tant que ça te fout pas le moral a zéro, je respecte ta décision, affirmais-je

- Merci 'titeur. Et vous votre journée?

- Luciole m'a foutu la main aux fesses, lança Dark, presque placidement.

- Comment?!, nous exclamâmes toutes ensemble.

- Ben oui, je me penchais pour remettre les serviettes propres dans leur tiroir et en passant il m'a claqué les fesses et est parti comme si de rien n'était, expliqua Dark.

- Alors là, j'hallucine! Il cache bien son jeu le blondinet!, s'esclaffa Yuya.

- Et tu en penses quoi petite Dark?, demanda Yume, curieuse.

- Je pense qu'il est culotté.

- Mais non, pas de ses actions, de Luciole!!, rectifiais-je.

- Ben il est pas mal... Plutôt mignon même, rajouta-t-elle sous nos regards inquisiteurs.

- Comme c'est meugnon!!

- Aya, téléphone!, fis Tigre Rouge de derrière la porte.

- C'est qui?, demandais-je.

- Ta mère, elle m'a dit que c'était important.

- J'arrive, fis je en sortant du bain. A tout à l'heure les filles! »

Je me sèchais en vitesse et enfila mes habits sur ma peau encore humide. J'attrapais alors le combiné du téléphone.

« Allo maman? Ça va?

- Coucou ma chérie. Promets moi que quoique je te dise, tu ne prendras pas l'avion pour Okinawa.

- Maman, tu me fais peur! Je ne peux pas te promettre ça! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe!

- Papa est à l'hôpital. Il a fait une attaque ce matin. »

Je lâchais le combiné et m'écroulais sur le sol en larmes.

Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente je manquais un peu d'inspiration. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Kisu

Chibi Ayashi


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre**: Quand les onsens s'enflamment

**Résumé: **UA -Des sources chaudes, beaucoup de personnalités différentes, des confrontations, des affinités... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Hétéro

**Disclamé**: Je ne possède pas les personnages issus de Samurai Deeper Kyo, mais par contre, les autres sont à moi! Niark niark niark!

--

Chapitre 8:

Je lâchais le combiné et m'écroulais sur le sol en larmes. Muramasa passa à ce moment là dans le couloir.

« Aya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Mon père...a fait une attaque...je dois aller à Okinawa, fis-je en sanglots, en tentant de me relever.

- Du calme Aya, tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état.

- Mon père est à l'hôpital je dois aller le voir!, m'écriais-je.

- Doucement, viens avec moi dans la cuisine, on va en parler, essaya de me raisonner Muramasa.

- Je dois y aller vous comprenez, je dois y aller.

- Oui mais tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule.

- Je suis une grande fille je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- Une grande fille perturbée ne peut pas prendre l'avion toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, demanda Shinrei en passant.

- Shinrei, tu tombes bien, aide moi à la portée dans la cuisine, je n'y arriverai pas seul. », demanda Muramasa.

Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et me décoller du sol. Par mes yeux embués, je vis Shinrei m'emmener dans la cuisine. Il me déposa délicatement sur une chaise et s'appuya sur la table juste derrière moi.

« Aya, je sais que c'est dur, tu es sous le choc encore, mais tu ne peux pas partir toute seule. Pour ça je te propose un marché.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'accepte de te laisser partir mais seulement à condition que Shinrei t'accompagne.

- Pourquoi lui?, demandais-je surprise.

- Parce que je ne peux pas laisser partir une fille, je vais avoir besoin d'elles. Ensuite parmi les garçons, tu ne t'entends ni avec Kyo, ni avec Akira, Luciole n'est pas assez responsable et Bonten est trop costaud, il doit payer deux places dans l'avion. Il ne reste plus que Shinrei, m'expliqua Muramasa.

- Est-ce qu'il est d'accord au moins, parce que ça l'enchante peut être pas de m'accompagner!

- Ça ne me dérange pas...mais j'ai pas de quoi payer le billet, avoua Shinrei.

- Je vous les payerai. Le problème est réglé, maintenant, vous allez venir avec moi réservez les billets sur internet. »

Nous l'accompagnâmes alors dans son bureau. Nous réservâmes nos places pour le vol Osaka-Naha de 10h30. Il nous fallait environ une heure pour arriver à l'aéroport, en sachant qu'il fallait arriver à peu près trois quarts d'heure en avance pour enregistrer les bagages. Ça voulait donc dire se lever tôt!

Je retournais dans notre dépendance bien plus calme à l'idée de partir demain matin. A peine la porte refermée, que je suis assaillis par mes sisters.

« Tu étais où 'titeur?, me demanda Yume visiblement inquiète.

- On t'a cherché partout!, s'exclama Turkoise.

- J'étais dans le bureau de Muramasa.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? On a retrouvé le téléphone qui pendait!, s'inquiéta Dark.

- Je pars demain pour Okinawa, mon père a fait une attaque, expliquais-je calmement.

- Tu y vas pas toute seule quand même!, s'écria Yuya.

- Non, Shinrei va m'accompagner.

- Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas l'une de nous?

- Muramasa a besoin de nous. Shinrei est parfait pour le rôle de chaperon, je trouve, avoua Turkoise.

- Bon les filles, je vais me coucher, demain je me lève tôt, annonçais-je.

- Mais tu n'as pas mangé, tu es sûre que ça va ma puce?, m'interrogea Yume.

- Ça va, je n'ai juste pas faim. A demain matin les filles. Bonne nuit. »

Avant de me coucher, je fis mon sac de voyage. Le nécessaire de toilettes, des vêtements pour quelques jours et mon ordinateur portable. A 23h, je me couchais pour essayer d'être en forme pour le lendemain.

Mon réveil sonna. Je l'éteignis d'une main rageuse. Il était 7h30, je me levais d'un bond en pensant aux heures qui venaient. Je courrais dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller et me rafraîchir le visage. J'entrais dans la cuisine comme une tornade, sous les yeux d'un Kyoshiro mal réveillé.

« Aya, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?

- Je prends l'avion tout à l'heure! Tu as vu Shinrei déjà?

- Non, il y a juste les filles qui s'occupent des plateaux déjeuners qui sont passer.

- Il a pas du encore se lever le saligaud! Je vais le secouer moi! »

J'entrais en grand fracas dans les dépendances des garçons, hurlant le nom de Shinrei.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Aya, me demanda Bonten en sortant la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte.

- Elle est où la chambre de Shinrei?

- Au fond à gauche, pourquoi?

- Shinrei!! On a un avion à prendre, lève toi fainéant!!, m'écriais-je en ouvrant à la volée la porte de sa chambre.

- Aya! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, me demanda Shinrei éberlué de mon entrée dans sa chambre.

- Il est presque 8h tu veux nous mettre à la bourre ou quoi! Il faut qu'on parte dans une demie-heure au plus tard! Si...tu te dépêches pas...fis-je alors que des étoiles noires apparaissaient devant mes yeux. Faut que je m'assois je crois. »

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit encore occupé de Shinrei pour reprendre mes esprits. Put de tension qui me faisait défaut au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

« Aya, ça va pas? Me demanda Shinrei.

- C'est rien juste une petite baisse de tension, parce que j'ai pas mangé ce matin.

- Tu n'as pas mangé et tu te balades en criant dans tous les onsens! Non mais tu es pas bien toi!

- Hey chut! J'ai la tête qui tourne, ne me rajoute pas une migraine carabiné! Je sais j'ai pas été raisonnable mais c'est pour ça que tu m'accompagnes non?, le taquinais-je.

- Viens t'allonger, ça passera plus vite, non?, me proposa Shinrei.

- Je vais pas me coucher à côté de toi! Tu m'accompagnes mais ça veut pas dire qu'on est plus intime non plus!

- C'est comme tu voudras, moi je me lèves, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard! »

Je sentis le lit bouger quand il se leva mais je n'en tins pas compte. J'essayais de calmer mon tournis qui persistais quand je sentis deux mains me pousser en arrière. Je m'agrippais à Shinrei par réflexe qui ne s'y attendais visiblement pas et qui bascula avec moi. Je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos, Shinrei au dessus de moi, en boxer. Gloups. Je le repoussais violemment et me levais dans la foulée mes esprits totalement éclaircis.

« Je t'attendrai dans la cuisine pour 8h30 au plus tard. Ne sois pas en retard s'il te plaît »

Je sortis un peu perturbée mais pas trop non plus. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un garçon ne m'avait pas approché autant. Mais bon passons. Je retournais dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas question que je fasse une baisse de tension à l'aéroport. Kyoshiro me voyant arriver un peu pâle me prépara un repas digne d'une princesse. Je l'adorais ce petit, même s'il était plus grand et plus vieux que moi. Après avoir englouti mes tartines, j'allais chercher mes bagages pour attendre ensuite Shinrei dans la cuisine. Les filles vinrent mes dire au revoir dans de longues embrassades.

A 8h15, Shinrei apparut dans la cuisine pour avaler en vitesse un thé et un peu de riz blanc. Dix minutes plus tard, nous partions pour prendre le bus. Un lourd silence s'installa entre lui et moi. Je ne savait pas s'il était gêné de la situation dans laquelle nous nous étions retrouvé ou s'il était grognon de devoir partir si tôt. Nous arrivions à l'aéroport à 9h 30, notre avion n'était pas encore annoncé. Nous allâmes chercher nos billets réservés par internet au guichet. J'étais stressée, une vraie pile électrique. Lors de l'enregistrement de nos bagages je ne tenais plus en place, à la grande désolation de Shinrei.

Une fois dans l'avion, c'est la peur qui m'étreignis le ventre. Je n'aimais ni le décollage, ni l'atterrissage. D'un coup, je me calmais et arrêtais de bouger dans tous les sens. Je fermais les yeux en essayant de calmer ma respiration. Sans m'en rendre totalement compte, mes doigts s'agrippèrent à l'accoudoir.

« Aya, tu es en train de confondre mon avant-bras avec l'accoudoir!

- Hein? Oh pardon je suis désolée, m'exclamais-je en retirant ma main de son bras meurtri.

- Aurais-tu peur en avion?, me taquina-t-il.

- C'est même pas vrai! Je ne suis pas rassurée c'est tout! »

Il resta un moment silencieux et je gardais les yeux rivés sur le siège devant moi. Je sursautais que je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Je lui lançais un regard plein de questions auquel il ne répondit pas. Mon cœur battait la chamade, pas à cause de cette main, surtout à cause du décollage. Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas? Non je n'étais pas perturbée par son geste affectif! L'avion se mit à bouger, je me crispais sur sa main lui enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau. L'avion décolla sans encombre mais je laissais ma main dans celle de Shinrei inconsciemment. Épuisée, je défis ma ceinture et je m'endormis comme une masse. Deux heures plus tard, Shinrei me secoua doucement pour me réveiller.

« Aya, il faut te réveiller nous allons atterrir.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveiller pour l'atterrissage! Je déteste ça!, grommelais-je encore à moitié endormie.

- Je ne pouvais pas rattacher ta ceinture de sécurité sans te réveiller désolé. Mais je peux toujours te tenir la main, fit-il taquin.

- Je m'en passerai merci bien! », répliquais-je touchée dans mon orgueil.

Orgueil oh combien mal placé! En descendant de l'avion, mon corps hurlait de douleur tellement je m'étais crispée pendant l'atterrissage. Je tremblais d'anticipation à l'idée de voir mon père dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais d'abord, je devais aller déposer nos affaires chez mes parents.

Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez à poster des reviews négatives ou positives.

Merci

Biz


End file.
